


You Look Beautiful to Me

by Rinienne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Dreamwalking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Made For Each Other, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: Lucifer's true face is scary, and the memories of it haunted Sam for years. Until recently.





	You Look Beautiful to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feels right now! *cough-cough* I also have a moment in the Serpent's Song that I want to redline now, because I really like the idea of Lucifer's true face being terrifying. So, I guess it's in the same universe as the other fic?  
> I still have so many feels!!!! ;___; Luci just needs a hug!

Sam’s thumb brushed over Lucifer's cheek and the hunter gazed into the archangel's blue eyes. “I want to see it,” he said quietly, yet he tried to sound assertive at the same time.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and huffed in what sounded like a mix of disbelief and amusement. “The last time it happened, you retreated into a corner and trembled for a month,” he reminded.

Licking his lips, Sam nodded and moved just a little closer, practically climbing on top of the archangel. “I know,” he agreed, “but it was before...” he trailed off gesturing between them.

They laid together on the narrow surface of Sam’s bed without a single item of clothing separating them. Lucifer’s wings were out, half wrapped around Sam. Soft, dark-gray feathers were rubbing against the hunter’s skin, providing both warmth and comfort.

The archangel gave him a leveled stare, as if he couldn’t decide whether or not he should indulge him. “As much as I love trashing your room,” he said with a chuckle, his hand running up and down Sam’s back, stopping to rest on his uncovered buttock and giving it a gentle squeeze. Such actions and close proximity could’ve stirred a lot of responses in the hunter, but at the moment he was thoroughly sated. “It’s really too small for my real form.”

“You know there are other ways,” Sam frowned. “Or are you afraid to scare me off?” he asked with a chuckle.

Sam expected the archangel to laugh it off, but Lucifer’s expression turned stiff, and Sam realized there was too much truth to his joke.

“It won’t happen,” Sam promised. He reached out and placed a quick, chaste kiss on the archangel’s lips to reassure him. “Even if I will get scared, I want to see it. I want to keep seeing it and get used to it... to you. Please.”

Lucifer fell silent for a moment watching the hunter closely. “You can be a bit masochistic at times, you know that?” he sighed. “Fine, but don’t run crying to me later.”

Sam wanted to point out that the archangel’s words made no sense, but before he could open his mouth, Lucifer’s other hand, the one that was not occupied with kneading any parts of Sam’s body, came to his forehead.

The next moment the hunter found himself in a open meadow surrounded by forest. He was fully aware it was an illusion, because Lucifer couldn’t fly them out of the bunker, yet it looked and felt real.

It was a middle of the night, but Sam could see everything clearly, as a large moon was illuminating the opening. Light bugs were flying around the field making the entire place look serene.

The air was warm, and the hunter felt comfortable even if he was still completely nude. Tall grass under his feet was coming to his shins and tickled him every time it was disturbed by the wind. Taking a deep breath, he could smell the aroma of wild flowers and freshly cut grass.

Sam made a mental note to ask the archangel about bringing them to a place like this in real life one day.

“I can add mosquitoes too,” came a voice from behind the hunter. It was not the voice of his vessel, it sounded deeper and resonated through the entire meadow. “For full immersion, you know.”

Turning around, Sam found himself in front Lucifer in his true form. It was not a giant snake the archangel preferred, but a humanoid body which looked feminine, masculine, and neither at the same time. It was composed out of light, but some parts of it were covered in dark feathers, same as his wings. It was larger than Sam, rising about eight feet from the ground, but it was not his real size either.

As his eyes moved to Lucifer’s face, however, Sam found himself freezing in dread. There were scars on the body, but the face was covered in them, deformed, and really terrifying. The image of it was haunting Sam’s dreams for years, waking him up in the middle of the night covered in cold sweat. No matter how much he tried, the hunter found himself looking away.

“Well, that turned out just great,” Lucifer noted. He was chuckling and sounded sarcastic, yet he couldn’t hide hurt from his voice.

Sam shook his head and turned to his lover again, then moved forward with determination. His hands came to rest on each side of Lucifer's face and he pulled him down for a kiss.

He knew touching Lucifer would've been a little painful if it was reality, yet this version felt soft and solid, if a little cool. There were no real lips on Lucifer’s true face, but there was a mouth and Sam continued to move his own lips against it, his tongue darting out from time to time.

“What happened to you?” he asked when he finally moved away, placing his head on Lucifer's shoulder, embracing him tightly. It was a little tricky maneuver as the archangel had to crouch a little, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

“A lot of things,” Lucifer replied coldly, yet his his arms and wings wrapped around Sam in response to the embrace. “Fall from Heaven, Michael’s Lance, Cage...”

“I’m... sorry,” Sam sighed, his hand rubbing the scarred cheek. “I should’ve guessed.”

The archangel laughed, the sound of it Sam could feel in his own chest. “I wish I could show what I used to look. I think you’d swoon, then fell in love all over again.”

“Why can’t you?”

Lucifer’s hand moved to brush over the hunter’s hair. “It was so long ago, I don’t even remember it. Only that it used to be beautiful,” he confessed.

“Well,” Sam said moving slightly away, to see his lover’s face again. It was still rather unpleasant and kept bringing memories of the events the hunter wanted to forget about, but he thought he could get used to it. “You look beautiful to me.”

 


End file.
